Wings
by Kitsuchi
Summary: It's Prince Daisuke's 18th birthday, and he has to decide on a bride. But of all that is on offer, there is only one he wants, and that one he cannot have. Based off Swan Lake. Complete.
1. The Dream

Wings 

A/N : This story's based off Swan Lake. I like basing stories off fairy tales - although it's not a fairy tale is it, it's a ballet. I've changed the ages slightly, 'cause I don't think I could write them as 21. It's shounen-ai, so if you don't like it, don't read it. But I would prefer if you did :) The song for this fic is all of side a on the Romeo and Juliet soundtrack. Nyah :p  
Digimon, and it's characters, do not belong to me. They belong to some companies that I am most certainly am not. I'm just borrowing the characters and playing with them. I like to do that. 

**Prologue - The Dream**

_It was night in the forest, and they were running. Daisuke wasn't sure what they were running from, him and the blue-haired angel, but he knew it would kill them.  
They were running and running, but Daisuke knew their death was getting close. They couldn't outrun it. They couldn't stop it. They would die, and Daisuke could do nothing to save them.  
Daisuke stopped. The angel looked at him - his towncast head, hiding the tears in his eyes. He had failed his love. Then the angel turned his head to wear their death was cathching them up. Dai-chan, he whispered, and Daisuke looked up.  
The gazed at each other a moment, before kissing, and final kiss, the last ever. A goodbye kiss as their tears mingled together and their hearts broke.  
Then, their deaths caught up._ Daisuke woke up with sweat stinging in his eyes and tears running down his face. It was that dream, that dream. The one he'd dreamt the night before, and the night before that. Months and months of strange dreams - not all the same, but they seemed so. He could barely remember a time without the dreams, a time when he actually got a good night's sleep.  
Cheer up, Daisuke, he told himself. It's just a dream. Daisuke wiped his eyes, removing the damp red-brown strands that had fallen over them at the same time, and sat up.  
He'd heard once if you dreamt a dream three times it would come true. In that case, who would be spending a good portion of his life running away.  
Daisuke didn't like to run away. But it seemed in the dreams it was run or die, run and die. Not just him. He couldn't even protect the boy, the one he loved. He died too, Daisuke could feel him die.  
"No," Daisuke said. It's just a dream. None of it's real, it's just a stupid dream. There's nothing real about it. So stop thinking about dreams, and think of real life.  
It was his birthday today. He'd be turning 18.  
That wasn't a comforting thought.  



	2. The Gift

__

Wings

Digimon does not belong to me!

Chapter 1 – The Gift

"Daisuke! Happy birthday!"   
Daisuke was attacked halfway down the hall to breakfast, by a brown-haired girl who happened to be both a princess, and his older sister.  
Daisuke waited for her to stop hugging him. Eventually, he gave up and pushed her off.  
"Really, Jun, you'd think a princess would be more lady-like." Jun glared, and poked her tongue out. She was so easy to rile up, and the fact she was a princess constantly vexed her. Sometimes she said she wished she'd been the boy. And Daisuke got the feeling it was more because of a certain young knight then the fact as a boy she would be heir to the kingdom.  
"You'd think a prince would be more respectful," she said, sharply, showing remarkable self-control in not slapping him. She spun around, and stomped down the hallway, leaving Daisuke to feel slightly guilty.

Daisuke was admiring the bow his mother had given him, when Miyako burst in the room. She looked flustered, her usually perfect hair in a purple mess around her face.  
"Daisuke!" she said, accusingly, "I've been looking everywhere for you."  
"I was out in the training yards," Daisuke replied, without looking up.  
"Breaking in you new bow, aye? It's very nice."  
"Yeah," Daisuke smiled, "We're going hunting later."  
Miyako sat down on the bed beside Daisuke, swinging her feet carelessly.  
"I thought you would be. Hey, I got you a present," she said, presenting a small package. Daisuke took it with a smile, and unwrapped the dark red paper carefully.  
It was a small glowing stone on a necklace, light pink in colour and perfectly circular. Miyako tied it around Daisuke's neck. The crystal flared, and then returned to its previous glowing. Miyako sighed as she gazed at it.  
"It's beautiful, Miya. What does it do?" Daisuke asked. Even if some would argue otherwise, Daisuke was smart enough to know a magic pendant when he saw one. Or at least, when he had one put around his neck.   
Miyako grinned.  
"It's a love stone," she said. Daisuke raised an eyebrow.  
"Seeing you're having so much trouble." Daisuke glared at her.  
"I don't want to get married," he muttered. Miyako smiled at him, a little sad.  
"I know."  
They sat quietly together for a few minutes, both somewhat somber – an unsual appearance for both.  
"It's not just that you don't like any of them, is it Daisuke?" Miyako said finally. Daisuke blushed.  
"What do you mean?"  
"You don't like girls, do you, Daisuke?" Miyako said flatly. Daisuke stopped breathing. He sat silently a few moments, in shock. His eyes widened, and he spluttered,  
"OfcourseIlikegirls." Miyako looked at him, smiling sadly.  
"No you don't. You were never very good at lying. I'm your best friend Daisuke, you don't need to pretend."   
Daisuke hung his head. She wasn't supposed to know. No one was supposed to know. He was supposed to get married and have lots of children and become king. He wasn't supposed like boys.  
"It's not fair," he muttered, more to himself than Miyako. "Taichi and Yamato don't have to pretend."  
"They're knights, not princes. And Taichi's family did disown him."  
Daisuke grunted, and Miyako hugged him.  
"I'm sorry. It'll be okay, Dai, I won't tell any one."  
Daisuke didn't feel much comforted.  
  
He felt better when he got out into the forest that evening. There were only four of them: Daisuke, Taichi, Iori and Takeru. Taichi was the oldest, and supposed to be in charge, but Daisuke often thought it was Taichi who got them into the most trouble. Which was one of the reasons Daisuke admired him so much.  
Iori was quiet, and only talked to say something profound and meaningful. He was the training-master's grandson, and fought with a persistent acceptance. He never got angry, and was admired much for it.  
Takeru – Takeru was just annoying. Daisuke thought he'd make a better preacher than warrior, but somehow everyone loved him. Not including Daisuke.  
Taichi was sweeping his eyes across the sky, a frown on his face. Then, suddenly, he whooped, and clapped Daisuke on the back.  
"Wild swans," he cheered, "You have first shot, prince." Daisuke rolled his eyes, and strung his bow. He drew it, aimed, and shot.  
The swan he had aimed for dropped, and Daisuke ran off towards it.


	3. The Enchantment

Wings 

A/N: This chapter would have come sooner, but for various ff.net problems, and my laziness. It's a hard story to write! I don't end the chapters where I do out of any deliberate meaness, I promise.  
Digimon belongs not to me, and neither, really does this storyline. But the writing is still mine :) 

**Chapter 2 - The Enchantment.**

Daisuke froze. There was his arrow, imbedded, not in the feathered flesh of the swan he had shot, but in the arm of a boy, probably the same age as Daisuke. The boy was pale, his blue eyes wide and horrified. He was naked and alone, unless you counted the many swans that had gathered by the lake shore.  
The boy groaned, tried to sit up. Daisuke took a step back. This was bad. This wasn't supposed to happen. He'd shot one of the swan children, who Daisuke felt quite sure wasn't supposed to exist. They were a fairy tale, just a story.  
"Daisuke, you idiot!" Takeru pushed past Daisuke, moved towards the swan boy.  
The boy looked up, but he wasn't looking at Takeru, he was looking at Daisuke. And Daisuke looked straight back, until Takeru blocked his view.  
Daisuke staggered back a few steps, where he felt a hand on his shoulder. He tensed up.  
"Daisuke, it's okay," a voice said, Taichi said. Daisuke shook his head numbly. It wasn't okay, it wasn't. He should've known better, he shouldn't've done it. And, and, the boy...  
Takeru stepped back from his patient, muttered something Daisuke couldn't hear. The boy nodded, the boy... he knew the boy from somewhere!  
Then something hit him. After a few dazed moments, Daisuke realised that something had been Takeru's fist, and that the blond was glaring at him.  
"Wha...at was..." Daisuke stammered out, before being interupted by Takeru's clear, icy voice. "You know very well what that was for, Prince," Takeru said, and Daisuke felt that everyone was looking at him, everyone, even the birds, even the boy who was a swan and that Daisuke knew from somewhere.  
"It was a mistake," Daisuke whispered, staring very carefully at the mud beneath him.  
"Some mistake," Takeru muttered, and stalked off. Daisuke watched him go, before protesting lightly to himself,  
"It was."  
"We know it was, Daisuke."   
Daisuke nodded blearily at Taichi's reassurance, and walked over to where the swan boy was sitting, staring at his arm which had, only minute before, speared through with an arrow. My arrow, Daisuke reminded himself.  
"It was you?" the boy asked, without looking up, and his voice was beautiful. Daisuke nodded, and choked out an apology. The boy looked up at him. Then he knew it, knew the voice he had heard so often in his sleep, but never in waking, a voice always scared and pained. It wasn't scared now, it was quiet and curious, dazed and slightly hurt. Daisuke knew the voice, and he knew the boy.  
"My dream," Daisuke whispered, "You're the one from my dream." The boy's eyes widened, and Daisuke fell to his knees. It was his fault. All his fault. He should go, run away, he would only hurt the boy more, until he killed him.  
Daisuke whimpered.  
"Daisuke?" the swan boy asked. Daisuke looked up, startled.  
"You know my name?" he said, his brown eyes wide. The boy blinked at him, and laughed, and Daisuke felt he would die for that laugh.  
"Isn't that what they were calling you?"   
Daisuke blushed. Of course. The boy smiled.  
"I am Ken," he said. Daisuke nodded, feeling a little silly.  
"Are you really the prince?" Ken laughed.  
"Yes. Are you really a swan?" Ken stopped laughing, and Daisuke felt horrible. Ken should not stop laughing.  
"No," Ken said, a little sulkily, "I am really me. I was turned into a swan."  
"Who by?" Daisuke's voice was quiet. Ken sighed, and pulled up into a ball.  
"Oikawa. It was he who turned me and the others into swans, until some human should swear their eternal love for one of us. Until then, we are human only at night, or when..." Ken stopped.  
"Or when what?" Daisuke asked, shocked at Ken's obvious fear.  
"Go," Ken hissed, " he will be here soon. Go, or he will kill you."  
"But..."  
"Go!"  
Daisuke stared at Ken. And then he grabbed Taichi and Iori, and he ran.  



	4. Thoughts and Feelings

Wings 

A/N: Hoping this one is longer :) It was hard to write. Yes. Um - thanking to those who reviewed. It is for you this story ever got beyond a first chapter. He heh. Thanks!  
Digimon belongs not to me, and who wants that kind of power anyway? 

**Chapter 3 - Thoughts and Feelings**

"So, my little swan boy. You're human. Yet, you appear to be in no pain, have no injury. Care to tell me what made you turn back?"  
Ken stared up at Oikawa, at the paper-white face, at the red eyes looking down on him. Ken glanced away, to the damp lakeside mud, to where that boy had dropped the arrow.  
The arrow was broken in two, the wood stained red and the metal tip covered in dry blood. Ken picked up the halves, and held them out to Oikawa. He didn't look up. 

Oikawa didn't say anything at first. He glared at the arrow halves, and Ken. Then he crushed the wood in his fist.  
"Who healed you?" Oikawa at last said, his voice strangely cold and metallic, like the arrow tip in his fist. Ken whispered,   
"I don't know."  
"You don't know?"  
"A boy. I don't know who."  
"And what," Oikawa's voice threatened, "did you say to this boy?"  
"Nothing," Ken said, uncomfortable. It wasn't a lie, it wasn't.  
"Nothing? Well then, what did this boy say to you?"  
"Nothing. He left. He went away. He was angry," Ken hurried out, "Please don't hurt me?"  
Oikawa laughed. He threw what remained of the arrow to the ground, the tip now wet with his blood, and left.  
He had believed him. Ken sighed with almost relief. He was safe. Oikawa had gone.  
Ken felt himself change. It didn't hurt anymore, like it had the first time. Then it had hurt like hell. Even so, he usually hated the transformation.  
Ken's skin tickled as white feathers appeared.  
He didn't now. The swan's mind wouldn't think, not like his would. He wouldn't worry over what happened, over the boy who was a prince. He didn't want to think about that.  
And so, as the transformation completed, and he flew alone into the afternoon sky, he didn't think. There was only the flight.  
And, temporarily, peace. 

Daisuke, back at the castle, was not so lucky. He put his things away carelessly, distracted by thoughts of Ken, and the enchantment.  
He was thinking of it when he pounded up the stairs, thinking of it when he collapsed on silk bed covers. And thinking that he could end it.  
Daisuke sat up restlessly, glaring at pale green sheets, before he stood up. He would have to go see Ken. Soon. Tonight. There would be no other free nights for the rest of the week.  
Oh, god the rest of the week.  
Daisuke flung himself back on his bed. He was eighteen. Eighteen. And his parents were absolutely determined he would find himself a wife.  
He stood back up, sweeping his gaze around the room. It was incredibly rich looking; the drapes were velvet, the tapestries that hung on the walls the finest in the land. He could have anything he wanted.  
Except love. Oh, there was no shortage of willing candidates. It wouldn't be hard for him to find a wife, Daisuke knew. But he didn't want one. What he wanted...  
Blue eyes that looked at no one but him, loved no one but him, soft midnight hair and pale skin. Soft smiles and adoration, where once there had been sadness, secrets and mystery.  
God, Daisuke had met the boy only half an hour, but he knew him better than his parents, his sister, his best friends. Better than himself.  
And when he dreamed... god, it hadn't all been pain.  
There was no way. Just no way. He would go to the balls his parents had arrange, where they imagined he would meet some fine young noble lady. One who handled herself with dignity and respect, who way beautiful and clever, and who would steal their son's heart away at a glance. God, if Ken were a girl, Daisuke knew there would be no problem. No problem whatsoever. His parents could deal with a fairytale life. But not his, never this.   
Daisuke wiped his hand quickly across his eyes, angry at himself, angry at his parents. It wasn't fair! He couldn't be what they wanted and he couldn't _want_ what they wanted and he was crying and he couldn't breath, it was just too much.  
Daisuke gave a muffled scream, ran to pull open a window, throw his head out. He breathed deeply but raggedly. The air outside was cold, and he shivered.  
He calmed down. And wondered, what would his parents think if he could them? What would they do if he told them?  
The idea scared him, and he pulled his head back inside. He walked over to his bed, leaving the window open, and sat down.  
They could disown him. They could humiliate him. But they couldn't change him.  
He would go to their balls, their masquerades. He would not find they lady they dreamed of. What then would they do?  
The answer came quickly, and felt like ice. They would choose for him. And he would marry whom they choose, unless.  
He could run away. He could run away, run down to the lake, find Ken and tell him. But what then would they do? Ken was still a swan-boy, human only at night, or during one of the other mysterious time slots he had failed to mention.  
What had he said?  
_"It was he who turned me and the others into swans, until some human should swear their eternal love for one of us. Until then..."_  
Daisuke felt giddy. It was so easy! He could go tell Ken tonight, and then he could run away. It was so obvious.  
Daisuke lay down, breathing calmly. He was not crying. He knew what he would do, and he would do it tonight.  
And Daisuke could not wait for night to fall.  



	5. Confession

**__**

Wings 

A/N: 'Nuther chapter, sooner than I bet anyone expected. I'm procrastinating on my science homework :)  
No, I don't own Digimon. Yes, I own this story. 

****

Chapter 3 - Confession 

"'Ya-koooooo," Daisuke intoned, grabbing hold of his best friend.  
"Daisuke?" Miyako turned around in his grasp, and looked at him questioningly. He sniffled, and let go, rubbing his eyes.  
"'Yako, I wanna hug," Daisuke said. Miyako provided him with one unhesitantly. When she let go, she cocked her head and asked,  
"Daisuke, how much of that wine did you drink?"  
He blinked at her, sniffing,  
"Not much. Two glasses. Maybe three glasses..." Miyako sighed at him, and he shrugged hopelessly.  
"'Yako, I'm in love."  
Miyako froze.  
"Who with?" she asked.  
"His name's Ken. You don't know him," Daisuke said, and hiccuped. Miyako hugged him again, suspecting he'd drunk a lot more than three glasses.  
"Miyako, I have to go see him tonight. 'll you come with me?"  
"Dai, it's ten o'clock."  
Daisuke nodded at her, gravely.  
"He's only human at night, so I have to do it now."  
"What do you mean, only human at night, what're you talking about?"  
"He's sometimes a swan," Daisuke said hesitantly, "He had a spell put on him. So he's only human at night, and," Daisuke thought a moment, "I think if he gets hurt. I shot him and he turned back human."  
"You shot him?" Miyako asked. Daisuke nodded sadly,  
"Was an accident. We were hunting. Takeru healed him. Anyway, I have to go now 'Yako, or I won't see him until after the balls, and by then I'll have been married off. Daisuke's voice started to whine,  
"So I have to go see him now and then I can tell him I love him and he'll be properly human again and then we can run away and live together forever and ever."   
Daisuke looked at Miyako with puppy dog eyes.  
"So will you come, Miya, pleeeease?"  
Miyako sighed. If she didn't, he'd go looking alone, and really, he was in no state to go anywhere but bed. And he was determined, so...  
"Course I'll come. Just lead the way."

"Daisuke, where exactly are we going?"  
"To see Ken, 'yako, I told you."  
They were walking down along one of the forest paths (well, Miyako walked, Daisuke skipped), much to Miyako's despair. It was the middle of the night, for goodness sake, and it was cold. "I asked where, Daisuke, not who."  
"Oh," Daisuke stopped skipping, "the lake." He sounded uncertain. Ken would be at the lake, wouldn't he? He wouldn't have gone somewhere else? Maybe he had gone somewhere else because he knew Daisuke was coming. Maybe he didn't...  
"Daisuke," Miyako asked, interrupting his horror-filled imaginings. He shook himself, but the feeling wouldn't go.  
"Miya, what if he doesn't want to see me?"  
The question was asked softly, and there was only one possible answer.  
"Of course he will, Dai. Why wouldn't he?"  
Daisuke's face broke into a smile.  
"Yeah!" he said, and started running.  
Miyako sighed, and hurried after him. 

"Ken!" Daisuke shouted with glee. He pushed past Miyako, and ran over to where a very surprised Ken stood.  
"Daisuke," he said, "What're you doing here?"  
Daisuke smiled bouncily, and answered,  
"I came to see you, silly!"   
Then he looked around, at the figures that stood around a fire. He got the feeling they were all looking at him. He didn't mind.  
"Hello," he said to them, "I'm Daisuke."  
One of the figures laughed.  
"Hello, Daisuke," it said, and took a step closer so Daisuke could see them clearer. The speaker was a young, brown-haired girl, smiling at him.  
"I'm Noriko," she told him.  
The rest of the group came up, and introduced themselves. They seemed less surprised at Daisuke's sudden appearance then Ken did.  
Beside Daisuke, Miyako coughed.  
"Oh," Daisuke said, "And this is my friend 'yako."  
"Miyako," she corrected, blushing slightly as she did so.  
"So you're Ken?"  
The blue-haired boy nodded dazedly. Miyako looked about to say something else, when Daisuke spoke.  
"I've decided something Ken."  
"Uh - what?"  
"I love you."  
Ken stared at Daisuke. Daisuke stared back, openly, as if he'd said nothing more than, 'The weather's nice, isn't it?'  
"But..."  
"But what? I do. Really, I do, don't I 'yako?"   
Suddenly, everyone's eyes were on Miyako. She turned slightly red. She knew Daisuke. Even if he was drunk, he meant what he said. Miyako suddenly realised why he'd been acting so melancholy since he got back from hunting. She nodded.  
"See? I do. Don't say we only just met, Ken, it doesn't matter. I know you, see? I dreamt about you. Ken, you, you do..." Daisuke's eyes filled with tears, and he looked at Ken mournfully. Everybody was staring at him, some of them were whispering, but that didn't matter. All that mattered was Ken.  
"Daisuke," Ken said, weakly, "You're a prince. You're expected to get married."  
"So. I can marry you."  
"Daisuke, it's not that simple!"  
"Why not! I know, they'll probably disown me or something, but I don't care."  
"I'm not worth it Daisuke."  
"Yes you are! What're you trying to say, you want my go back up to my stupid castle, and play happy couples with some girl? Pretend I'm not who I am and that I don't fell how I feel!" "Daisuke..."  
"I won't! I don't care what anyone else thinks, I don't care what they do, just don't you do this to me Ken, don't!"  
Daisuke took a deep breath, and whimpered to himself. Ken, nervously, leant forward, and wiped away the tears that ran down Daisuke's face.  
"Ken, I love you."  
Ken started to reply, but stopped. Daisuke just looked so sad. He couldn't.  
Ken took Daisuke into his arms, and held, and whilst they were surrounded by people who looked nervously at them, they were alone together.  
"I love you too," Ken whispered.  



	6. Anticipation

**_Wings_**

A/N: Sorry this took so long to write. I haven't had much time (school). As for the pairing in this story, well, Ken's fits the role of the Swan Princess better than anyone else, as I see it. And so I just had to have Dai as the prince :) This chapters mainly just filler till we get to the good bits, but enjoy anyway.   
Digimon does not belong to me. This writing does.

**Chapter 5 - Anticipation**

The next day, Daisuke woke up in a happy buzz. He rolled out of bed, landing carefully so he only made a light thump. He'd slept well, dreamlesss but for a golden idea of peace.  
But even in his happy glow, he knw it couldn't last. Until he talked to his parents - no longer.  
But he hoped it would only be a brief torture, before he was free, him and Ken.  
Ken.  
Daisuke had a happy grin on his face, as he got dressed, as he left his rooms, and as he got to the breakfast table.

Jun was highly suspicious. Daisuke hadn't seemed to gleeful in a long time. It was like a return to childhood, when Daisuke had been in a constant happy daze.  
It was nice. He'd seemed so depressed lately.  
Jun toyed briefly with the idea of asking Daisuke what was up, and if he'd been raiding the sugar again.   
When Jun looked up, it seemed he was. There was an awful lot of the stuff on his porridge, and Daisuke was delightedly playing with it, drawing on top in melted brown sugar, tipping half the cream in.  
The cream.  
"Daisuke!" she said, almost screeching, as she reached out to grab the jug off him.  
He blinked at her.  
"I haven't had any yet!" she said.  
"Should have been quicker then." Daisuke retorted.  
"Well if you weren't such a pig, I wouldn't have to!"  
Oops.   
Daisuke was glaring at her. She should have left it, shouldn't have said...  
He grinned evilly, and threw a glob of porridge in her face.  
For once, Jun wished their parents had breakfast with them. This would never happen with them around. She didn't spend long wishing though, as she tipped what remained of the cream over her brother's head. She could call for some more.  
For a moment, Jun thought Daisuke was going to throw the sugar at her, but instead...  
He started laughing.  
Jun stared at him a moment. And then she laughed too.

That evening, Daisuke was in his dressing rooms with Miyako. She was attempting vainly to tame his hair, and he was wincing the whole time.  
"Maybe you should cut it," Miyako sighed.  
"No!"   
Daisuke's response was instant, and his hands went straight to his hair. Miyako giggled.  
"Maybe not then. Your parents will just have to cope with the usual rat's nest."  
Daisuke huffed, glaring at the mirror.  
"Well, thanks for trying," he sighed. There was no point anyway. He was never going to be handsome, not like Ken was. He sighed again, but this sigh sounded a little lovesick.  
Miyako seemed to sense his thoughts, saying, "Don't worry Dai. You don't look that bad."  
"Thanks Miyako," he grumbled, standing up, "I feel ever so much better now."  
"Good," Miyako said, patting his hair. She was a little taller than he was.  
"Now," she said, examining him carefully, "All seems to be in order. I shall be going then."  
"But Miya, there's two hours to the ball!"  
"And I have to get ready. You expect me to go like this?" Miyako said, gestering to her outfit.  
"Why not?" Daisuke asked, staring at the frilly white blouse, and the full skirt that was deep pink in colour. As far as he could see, there was nothing wrong with what she was wearing. Miyako sighed.  
"Really, Daisuke," she said, "You have no fashion sense. It's a good thing you have me, isn't it?"  
"Something like that," Daisuke grumbled.  
Miyako smiled. Daisuke looked so silly when he was annoyed.  
"Cheer up Dai," she told him, "Ken will be here soon."  
Daisuke's eyes lit up.  
"Yeah!" he said excitedly. Miyako laughed, before leaving the room. Daisuke barely noticed.  



	7. Reunited

**_Wings_**

A/N: Another long wait, I'm afraid. Sorry ^^ I'm having a bit of trouble with this story. But, I've got the new chapter now, and that's what matters, right? Enjoy :)  
Digimon does not belong to me. This writing does.

**Chapter 5 - Reunited**

"Ken here yet?" Miyako asked, whispering in Daisuke's ear.  
"'Yako!" Daisuke said, as he turned around to face her.  
"Don't sneak up on me like that," he said.  
Miyako giggled.  
"Well?"  
"No, not yet."  
"Don't worry. He'll get here."  
"He'd better."  
Miyako smiled.  
"How could he not," she said, "with you waiting here for him? Anyway, Dai, do I looked good?"   
Miyako did a little twirl. She was wearing a purple dress, a shade darker than her hair and embroidered with light blue thread.   
"Very nice," Daisuke told her, patting her hair. It was done up in elaborate plaits, and Daisuke wondered briefly who had done it.  
Miyako grinned.  
"You don't look so bad yourself," she said, "Even with the lunatic hair. The red suits you."  
"Of course. You did pick it. How did you end up in charge of my wardrobe anyway?"  
Miyako winked.  
"That, Daisuke dear, is classified information."  
"Oh, sure it is. I can't believe I'm having a conversation about clothes.  
"Strange for us both. Well, are you going to walk down these stairs or not?" Miyako asked, gesturing to the darkly polished staircase that led down to the dance floor.  
"Hah. I only wish I could enter so anonymously. Go on without me. See if you can find Ken."  
"Sure," Miyako said, and left Daisuke alone at the top of the stairs. 

Later, Daisuke was on the dance floor, 'mingling'. At the moment he was dancing, with one of the princesses his mother favoured. Daisuke didn't. She was vain, and she had no sense of humour, which was perhaps the worser of the sins.  
She led the whole of the dance, which Daisuke was grateful for. He didn't have the attention for it at the moment - to busy watching the door.  
What is Ken didn't come?  
The musicians drew to the end of the song, the dancing stopped. The princess curtsey with an arrogant smile. Daisuke bowed, and got away as quickly as he could. He would find Miyako. She would put an end to this tedium. 

Miyako, however, was busy. Daisuke could hardly see her; so many people were crowded around her. Daisuke smiled to himself. Miyako had always been very popular with the courteans. Daisuke couldn't remember the number of times she'd been asked for her hand in marriage. There was no memory whatsoever of her saying yes. She argued about it regularly with her parents. They had dreams for their daughter that their daughter didn't.  
They seem to have given up, lately. Miyako was so stubborn even for them, it seemed.  
Daisuke sighed, and headed towards the ballroom door. He would wait for Ken there. 

Daisuke waited a long time, and left many ladies upset and insulted at his refusals to dance. His mother would not be impressed. Tough. There were two more balls after this one - she would just have to cope.  
Daisuke waited some more. What was keeping Ken? The sun had set two hours ago, at least.  
Daisuke kept waiting.  
And eventually, the doors opened. 

"Ken!" Daisuke squealed, and ran up to boy, excitedly.  
"Daisuke," Ken said, nervously.  
"Oh Ken, I was afraid you were never going to get here! What took you so long?"  
Ken looked at Daisuke oddly. Then he laughed,  
"Finding something to where. Isn't the prince usually supposed to send his princess beautiful dresses?"  
"Uh," Daisuke said, and blushed, "maybe. I'm sorry - if I'd known - I should've done, oh, um..."  
Ken smiled a not very nice smile at Daisuke,  
"It's alright."  
Daisuke frowned.  
"Ken?" he asked.  
"Yes."  
"Um - are you alright?"  
Ken looked confused.  
"I'm fine," he said.  
"Oh," Daisuke said, wrinkling his nose, "I guess." Then he brightened.  
"I'm glad you're here, Ken. I hate these stupid ball things. So many people, all dressed up, and dancing - I've never liked dancing much. The whole event is just ridiculous!"  
"I know," Ken said, smiling at Daisuke, "But I'm hoping you'll make an exception to dance with me."  
"Of course!" Daisuke smiled back.  
"First though," he said, "I'd better tell Miyako you're here. She'll want to say hello, if we can drag her away from her admirers."  
"Admirers?"  
"I don't get it either. Come on, we can dance later!"  
"Alright then," Ken said, and let himself be dragged along.  



	8. A Decision

**_Wings_**

A/N: Yay, new chapter! I'm sorry, everyone, that this took so long. Part of it is down to the fact I've been on holiday for the last two weeks. I wrote lots though, which is good. There are exactly two chapters left after this one, and they will be up within the next two weeks. Enjoy :)  
Digimon does not belong to me. This writing does.

**Chapter 7 - A Decision**

So far, Daisuke thought, the balls had actually been okay. In the two that had occurred, his parents hadn't bothered him once. Okay, maybe twice, he admitted to himself. But each night he'd stayed up till five talking with Ken. And Daisuke frowned, drinking. Not Ken - Ken never took so much as a glass of wine. It bothered Daisuke that he had. He'd been drinking a lot lately.  
Daisuke slipped into bed at 7'oclock in the morning, with the intention of sleeping until the next ball started. It occurred to him then, that Ken had been acting rather oddly. Not so - quiet, not so nice.  
"What'm I talking 'bout?" Daisuke muttered, before yawning and crushing his face into the pillow. "It's not like I've known him that long," he said to the pillow. "Even if I feel like I have." The pillow didn't answer, but Daisuke thought it was probably agreeing with him. The thought that Ken might not always be lovely didn't bother him so much as he thought it would.  
"Maybe I'm just a masochist," Daisuke said. Again, the pillow didn't answer. Not that it would have anyway, Daisuke thought. Probably just raised its eyebrows.  
What sort of a pillow was it not to have eyebrows anyway? Honestly, they just didn't make pillows like they used too.  
When pillows had had eyebrows, Daisuke was not sure. But they must have at some point.  
Why was he thinking about pillows?  
Probably, the pillow would answer this with a 'because you drunk too much'.  
Satisfied with this answer, he fell asleep. 

Daisuke woke not in the evening, as he would've liked, but early in the afternoon. Someone was shaking him.  
"Ow," he said. "Lemme sleep."  
"Daisukeeeeeeeeeeeee," a voice said, almost whining. Daisuke tried to cover his ears. The voice was making his head hurt.  
"Prince Daisuke Motamiya the third wake up this instant or I will tell our parents you're planning on running off with some guy who's a swan."  
Daisuke woke up instantly.  
"What told you," he demanded, a little too loudly for his own liking. He covered his ears.  
Jun looked at his shrewdly. Then she said,  
"You do you think?"  
Daisuke's eyes widened.  
"Miyako!" he said. "I'll kill her!" He tried to get out of bed, but Jun held him down easily.  
"Don't be stupid," Jun said. "Miyako isn't - there is no way she would have told me, unless it was in a fit of angst."  
Daisuke didn't understand this, so he just glowered.  
"I saw you meeting him, stupid. As if it wasn't obvious to the whole world."  
This was not good enough, Daisuke knew. He was sure the running off part wasn't obvious, unless they'd been talking louder than he thought.  
They hadn't talked about Ken's swanness at all.  
"And," Jun continued, "You talk in your sleep."  
"Oh," was all Daisuke could think of to say. Then, "Is that usual?"  
"How should I know?" Jun snapped. "It's not like I make a habit of sneaking into your room at night. Not," she added, "that it's night time!"  
"No. Um - sorry?" Daisuke said, hoping he wasn't cowering.  
Jun's expression softened.  
"It's probably just one of those things you do when you're drunk."  
Oh, Daisuke thought. So that was why his head was so sore.  
"I'll go get you something for that," Jun said. "Then I'll tell you the news."  
Daisuke nodded. That was right. It must be important, for her to wake him up like this. And she must be feeling very kindly, to go get him something for him head. Either that or she was worried it would distract him. It was very easy for Daisuke to be distracted, especially when Jun was talking. She'd get sidetracked halfway through, or take ages to get to the point. It was boring.  
"Jun," Daisuke said, and then, "Oh."   
She'd already left. 

Jun got back - must be very important, he thought. Usually she liked to make him suffer as long as possible.   
He took the drink, still bitter even with all the sugar heaped into it. He wondered who'd done that. It wasn't like Jun to sweeten his drinks.  
He swallowed, making a face, and waited. For two things - his head to stop hurting, and for Jun to start talking.  
Unfortunately, the latter happened first.  
"Daisuke," Jun said, "They've decided who you'll marry if you don't make a decision."  
"You woke me up for that?" Daisuke asked, honestly shocked.  
"Shut up, brat. I'm doing you a favour. Unless you want to whole world to know about you're little affair with swan boy."  
Daisuke shut up.  
"So, brat, guess who it is."  
"I don't know."  
"Guess."  
"I don't - oh hell, um, Miyako?"  
Jun muttered something that sounded an awful lot like 'she wishes'. Daisuke chose to ignore it.  
"Evil Princess Mimi?" Daisuke asked. He had bad memories of being forced to dress in pink frilly things.  
From the twinkle in her eye, so did Jun.  
"Nu-uh. She's betrothed, remember? You should pay more attention. Guess again."  
Daisuke was relieved she wasn't teasing him. She'd used those pink dresses as threats, and later blackmail, in the past.  
"Uh, let's see, who else? Um, not the Girl Who Acts Like a Boy?"  
Jun snorted. Oh dear - the etiquette teachers had tried so hard to train her out of that.  
"That's a bit rich from you, Daisuke. I mean, you're the Boy Who Acts Like a Girl. It could be a perfect match."  
"I-am-not," Daisuke said through gritted teeth. "And it would not."  
"So you say. No, it's not Princess Sora."  
Daisuke flung himself onto his back.  
"Oh, I don't know," he said, "Hikari?"  
Jun snorted again.  
"Not likely," she said, "She's a bit low down on the ranks of nobility for her to be the choice. Surely you know our parents better than that?"  
"Not really. I hardly ever see them."  
"Isn't that the truth. No, it's not Hikari. She's the one you used to have a crush on, right? What happened to that?"  
"Takeru the bastard threatened to kill me if so much as said hello to her."  
"He's not a bastard," Jun said, "He has a very good family. Very well brought up."  
"Didn't help with Yamato, did it?"  
"Shut up," Jun said. "So what happened to you? Could've sworn you were straight, the way you carried on 'round Hikari. Or maybe," Jun said, a grin spreading over her face, "you were trying to make Takeru jealous."  
"What!"  
"Or maybe he turned you down for Hikari, so you did it to upset him!"  
"No way. Shut up!"  
"Okay," Jun said, with a happy sigh. "Guess!"  
"Who else is there? Must be some random foreign princess."  
"They're all foreign, silly. Anyway, you know this princess."  
Then it hit him.  
"No," he said, slinking under his covers. "Not her."  
"Not _who_, Daisuke?" said Jun, looking very pleased with herself.  
"No! It can't be, not her, not _SheWhoMustNotBeNamed_!"  
"Ah, poor Daisuke. You'll be making a quick decision, won't you then."  
"No! How can they do this to me," Daisuke moaned.  
Jun patted him on the head, before Daisuke pushed her away.  
"Looks like I'll be running off then," Daisuke said, suddenly calm.  
"Now Dai," Jun said, worried, "It can't be that bad."  
Daisuke sat back up.  
"It can be and it is. I _love_ him, Jun. More than I've ever loved anything. I won't hurt him like that."  
And for once, Jun couldn't find anything to say.  



	9. A Suggestion

**_Wings_**

A/N: Here it is, second to last chapter. I meant to get it up sooner, but I've been busier than I expected. Sorry guys. ^^  
Digimon does not belong to me. This writing does.

**Chapter 8 - A Suggestion**

"Mi-yaaaakooooooo," Daisuke whined later that day, when he stumbled onto his friend.  
"What, Daisuke?" she said. "I'm busy."  
"Embroidery isn't busy."  
"Please, don't remind me."  
"Why do you do it, anyway?" Daisuke asked, briefly distracted.  
"Because," Miyako sighed, "That's what ladies do."  
"But you don't like having to be a 'lady'" Daisuke said.  
Miyako put down her thread.  
"No Daisuke, I don't. I could be doing things far more exciting than this, but if I do, I'll get lots of disdainful stares from people who think they're better than me."  
"Oh. That's not very nice."  
"No," Miyako said. "It isn't. You don't know how lucky you are, not being forced to embroider to be accepted."  
"That makes me feel ever so much better, Miyako. Miyako, do you know what their going to do if I don't decide?"  
"Murder you and feed you to their babies?" Miyako suggested.  
"Ha hah. No. They're going to make me marry _her_."  
"Her?" Miyako asked, raising her eyebrows.  
"Her," Daisuke said, nodding.  
"Oh, _her_. What's wrong with saying her name?"  
"I - I don't know! She doesn't deserve a name."  
"If you say so."  
"I do. Miyako, what'm I to do?"  
"Well, Daisuke," Miyako said, leaning forward as if telling secrets. "Here's what you do. You choose someone temporarily until you can run off with little Kenny-boy."  
"Don't be silly, 'yako, I couldn't do that."  
"Why not?"  
"It wouldn't be _fair_. It wouldn't be nice."  
"Nothing's fair, or nice, in this world of ours, Daisuke. Not you not being allowed to be with Ken, not me having to embroider. But what can we do?"  
"I don't know," Daisuke said, simply.  
"Well," Miyako said. "Neither do I."  
They sat there in silence a while.  
Then Miyako picked up her embroidery, and Daisuke went outside to plot.

"Ken!" Daisuke squealed, running up to the boy, halting only just in front of him. He wasn't allowed to hug in front of all these people.  
"Hello, Daisuke," Ken said. "Hope you didn't leave some poor girl alone on the dance floor just for me."  
"No, but it was close."  
"Close?" Ken said, raising his eyebrows. Daisuke pointed to a haughty white-haired woman.  
"_She_ was stalking me," he said, folding his arms. "I hate her."  
"Because she's been stalking you?"  
"No. Because she's a pre- a precocious stuck up woman who's only interested in me so she can be Queen. And," Daisuke grumbled, "if we don't think of something, she will be."  
"What?" Ken said, looking startled.  
"They say if I don't choose a wife, they'll choose one for me. And they've chosen her."  
"Well, if we're eloping, what's the problem?"  
"_Her_. I couldn't bear simply being betrothed to her, but with my family's insistence on quick marriages..."  
"I don't see what..."  
"And if I have to marry her, even if I escape, she will inherit my share from my parents, a share that should be Jun's!"  
"Quiet, Daisuke."  
"What?"  
"I said, quiet," Ken hissed. "We don't want to attract attention to ourselves."  
"Oh," Daisuke said, feeling rather silly. "Well, anyway, if I have to marry someone other than you, it can't be her."  
"Does it matter?"  
"Yes! Ken, having you been listening to a word I've said? It's what she wants! She wants my family's money. If I must marry a girl, Ken, it'll at least be one with honest intentions."  
Ken shrugged.  
"But we'll be gone. It won't affect us."  
"It will affect my friends, my family! And that affects me."  
"Fine," Ken said. "You'll have to choose someone then, to buy us some time.  
"But I can't," Daisuke whined.  
"Why not?" Ken asked, somewhat impatiently.  
"Because if you ask someone to marry you, it implies you love them."  
"Most marriages are only made to be advantageous to a person's family."  
"It's different when you're given a choice."  
"Fine, fine. But why does it matter, if they think you love them? You don't."  
"No, I don't. But it would be tricking them, to make them think I love them, when I love you."  
"Well, if you don't choose someone, it'll imply you'd rather have - what's her name?"  
Daisuke stuck his nose up.  
"I shall not sully your ears with her name."  
"Fine. It implies you'd rather have _SheWhoMustNotBeNamed_."  
"Exactly. That's why it's impossible."  
"What's impossible?" a light voice cut in. Daisuke jumped.  
"Princess Mimi?" he asked, turning.  
"That's right. Don't look so scared, Prince. I won't be dressing you up in any pink dresses tonight."  
"Mimi!" Daisuke gasped.  
"Oops," she said, laughing. "I shouldn't say things like that in front of your friends, should I? And this is?"  
"Ken," Daisuke said. "Ken, this is Princess Mimi. Don't listen to a word she says, she lies."  
"Do not," Mimi said. Then she thought.  
"You're Ken?" she asked.  
Ken nodded, slowly.  
"Not..." Mimi started. "Not the missing Prince Ken of Tamachi?"  
Ken froze. Daisuke's jaw dropped.  
"You are, aren't you," Mimi said. "What are you doing here?"  
"Ken?" Daisuke interrupted. "Ken can't be... Ken?"  
Ken remained frozen a moment, before looking down at the ground.  
"I am," he whispered.  
"Ken? You're a-"  
"Daisuke!"  
"Sorry. But, you can't... why didn't you tell me?"  
Ken was blushing.  
"It never came up," he muttered. Then he looked up at Mimi. "Ah, Your Highness? I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone about this."  
"Of course," Mimi frowned. "But why..."  
"That's what Ken's coming to tell me now," Daisuke said through gritted teeth.  
"Um - he can't do that here?"  
"I'd rather not, with all these people," Ken said quickly, and nervously.  
"Oh. Oh. Okay. Um - Daisuke? Jun asked me to tell you something."  
"What?" said Daisuke, impatiently.  
"You have two nights."  
"Two nights?"  
"Do decide on a wife."  
"Oh," Daisuke said. Then he realised Ken was tugging on his arm. "Right. Okay. Ah ... I'll see you at the wedding. Yours, I mean."  
"Okay, Daisuke," Mimi smiled. "Goodbye then. You too, Prince Ken. I hope..."  
"Hope what?"  
"Never mind," Mimi said. "Goodbye."  
"Goodbye!" Daisuke said, cheerfully. "Come on, Ken. You have some explaining to do."

When Daisuke finally managed to get himself and Ken outside, (after convincing Taichi that no, he wouldn't be in danger, and no, he could protect himself quiet ably) he sat Ken down on a stone bench.  
"Talk," he said.  
"Um... oh, Daisuke, I - I'm really sorry that ... that I didn't tell you - it's just ... I..."  
"That's okay, Ken. Just tell me now."  
"Alright," Ken said, taking a deep breath. "I'm a prince. Oikawa's my uncle ... he's second in line for the throne."  
"Oh?"  
"He wants it. So ... he kidnapped me ... and ... he put on the curse."  
"Why the others?"  
Ken sighed.  
"Witnesses."  
"And no one noticed? No one looked for you?"  
"Well they must have! I don't know - it's not like I was around to find out. I didn't think I'd be recognised here."  
"So. And you were never going to tell me?"  
"Of course I was! It's just ... just..."  
"Just what?" Daisuke asked gently.  
"I'm scared," Ken said in a mutter. "Of Oikawa. I don't know why he didn't just kill me. To gloat, I guess. But, Daisuke, he scares me."  
"It's okay Ken. He can't hurt you now."  
"He can!" Ken protested.  
"Ken, I love you. I won't let him hurt you."  
"You can't stop him! God, if he were to find us out..."  
"Ken it's okay. I'll protect you. I'll know if he hurts you. And he won't. I promise."  
"But you wouldn't be able to do anything! He could just-"  
"Shush, Ken. It's okay. We'll be okay."  
"That's not what you were saying earlier," Ken grumbled.  
"Well, I'm saying it now. We'll be fine."  
"You think?"  
"I know."  
Ken sighed, and leant against Daisuke.  
"I love you."  
"I love you too, Ken. With all my heart."  
Suddenly, Ken stood up.  
"Let's go inside," he said, his voice urgent.  
"Why? We could stay out here ... no one would know..."  
"Except they already know. Please Dai? I'm cold."  
Daisuke sighed.  
"Okay, Ken. We'll go inside."  
And they went.

From there on, the evening went much the same as the last. Although, perhaps, Daisuke drunk less. So he was still sober when Ken left, and they arranged to meet late the next night.  
He was still sober as he walked up the stairs to his rooms, and found Miyako there.  
He wished he wasn't when he found out why she was waiting.  
"Daisuke," she said, rather brightly for how late it was. Or how early.  
"What, 'yako?" Daisuke said.  
"Daisuke - I had an idea."  
Daisuke sighed.  
"Do tell," he said. Why couldn't she just let him go to bed?  
"Daisuke," Miyako said, taking a deep breath. "Daisuke, you could marry me."  



	10. Endings

**_Wings_**

A/N: The last chapter. Finally. The song for this chapter, and really for the rest of it too, is the late Jeff Buckley's _Lover, You Should've Come Over_. Thank yous to everyone who has reviewed, and to everyone who hasn't. I hope you've enjoyed it. I have.  
Digimon and all it's wonderful characters, do not belong to be. This writing, however, does.

**Chapter 9 - Endings**

Daisuke laughed.  
"What?" he asked. "Marry me?"  
Miyako's eyes widened. She spoke quickly.  
"I don't mean... it's just, it would keep your parents happy, and I know about Ken, so you could still be with him, and, I..."  
Miyako blushed.  
"Oh," Daisuke said. He laughed again. "You know, Miyako, for a moment there I thought you were proposing to me."  
"Ha hah. Not likely," Miyako said. "Um... will you think about it?"  
"I will," Daisuke answered, thoughtfully. "I'm meeting him tonight, so, we could talk about it then. I'm not sure if it would..."  
"It's better than just running away."  
"I guess. Running away before I get banished."  
"Oh Dai," Miyako said. "I'm sure it wouldn't be that bad. And either way, at least you have Ken's love."  
"Yes, but I'd like Ken too."  
"I know. Just... think about it Dai."  
"I will. I already said I would."

Daisuke left early that evening, before the sun fell. He knew he'd arranged to meet Ken later, but he wanted to be there as soon as possible. Ken wouldn't mind him being early.  
Although it passed through his mind, the way Ken had been acting, he very well might.  
The sun had set by the time Daisuke reached the lake, the water dark, faintly reflecting pink clouds. The water didn't look nearly as dangerous as it was.   
Daisuke had seen the swans flying down towards the lake, and now he saw them in human form, lazing on the nearby grass. It was unnerving.  
Ken, however, sat hunched up on a rock overlooking the water, dangerously close to the edge. The other swan children would look up at him occasionally, worry in their eyes.  
Daisuke skirted the edges of the lake, towards the rock where Ken sat.  
"Ken," he called. "I'm sorry.... Ken?"  
The boy's blue eyes glared at him from above. Daisuke shivered.  
"So now you come," Ken said, his voice cold as the night air.  
"Ken?"   
Daisuke's voice was nervous. What was wrong?  
"I suppose you found yourself some Princess after all. That's okay. It doesn't matter."  
"Ken, what are you talking about?"  
"Didn't it even worry you when I didn't come?" Ken burst out. "I suppose it didn't. You were quick enough to swear your love for another."  
Ken looked back down to the water, and his reflection was darkly distorted. Daisuke was startled.  
"I didn't," he said. "Ken..."  
"You did!" Ken said back. "You did, I felt it. You promised Daisuke. You promised me."  
"Ken, what are you talking about? The only one I've ever sworn my love for is you."  
"Liar," Ken said, and his eyes were back on Daisuke, glaring. So were the other swan children, Daisuke could feel their eyes on him. Daisuke stepped back. Suddenly, he was afraid.  
"Ken, I didn't!" he yelled. "I wouldn't do that!"  
"You could have at least come to see me. You could have at least told me."  
"What do you mean? I've seen you every night! Ken, I don't understand what you're talking about." Daisuke knew he was pleading, but he didn't care. He loved Ken!  
Suddenly, Ken's eyes gained a far off look. He wasn't glaring at Daisuke anymore; he was staring at something no one else could see.  
"Oh god," he said.  
He looked at Daisuke.  
"He's tricked us."  
"Who?"  
"Oikawa. Oikawa ... he..." Ken stood up, spun around. Daisuke winced. "Where are you, Oikawa!" The world suddenly went quiet.  
Then the silence was broken, by high, cruel laughter."  
"Oh, very clever, Ken," Oikawa said, almost purring. His dark figure strode out from the forest. "You finally figured it out. Only, of course, after blamed everything on Daisuke." Again, Oikawa laughed, and Daisuke had the urge to cover his ears. "Some love," Oikawa said.  
Ken shrank back on his rock. Too close to the edge, too close.  
"You didn't really think you could get away with it, did you?"  
Ken looked away.  
"Certainly not now your little Daisuke's gone and sworn his love for my Kaiser."  
"What?" Daisuke said.  
Oikawa's eyes twinkled mockingly.  
"Such a naive little boy you are, Daisuke. Didn't you even notice something was wrong? Dear dear, can't even tell little Kenny from my Kaiser." Oikawa clicked his tongue disapprovingly, and shook his head. "How sad."  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
"Oh, but you do," Oikawa said. "Didn't you feel, in your bones, that something wasn't right? The Kaiser is my son, my creation. I'm not surprised you feel for it. He is very like Ken."  
Daisuke stared.  
"Well then," said Oikawa. "Come along Ken. No changing what's done."  
Ken walked to the opposite end of his rock. Daisuke let out a breath. He looked around, at the other swan children, silent, looking like they wanted to do something, but couldn't.  
"No," said Daisuke, suddenly.  
"No?"  
"No. Ken, you're not just going with that creep, are you."  
Ken squeezed his eyes shut, hanging his head as Oikawa laughed.  
"He has no choice," Oikawa said. "The spell's still on. I'd get him sooner or later."  
"Of course he has a choice!"  
"Well, he doesn't. Go away boy. Go marry your Princess, or your Miyako, if you will. Ken will never be free."  
"But..."  
"Daisuke, Daisuke. You did betray Ken with the Kaiser. He wouldn't choose you even if he did have a choice."  
Ken's head snapped up. Oikawa continued.  
"Which he doesn't. He's not free. He won't be free until he's dead. It's over, Daisuke. Can't you see that?"  
"It's not!" Daisuke yelled.  
"Oh?"  
"It's never over! I can stop you from taking Ken. We can be together forever. Without you."  
Daisuke was breathing heavily, walking towards Oikawa, and Ken.  
"What, you going to try and fight me, boy? It won't work. And even if you were to kill me, it won't break the spell."  
"You mean the curse. Anyway, I don't need to kill you to break it."  
"Really?" Oikawa said, raising his eyebrows amusedly.  
"Really," Daisuke said, glaring at Oikawa, and grabbing Ken's hand.  
"Dai?" Ken whispered, from far, far away.  
"Ken, we're going. Better dead together than alive apart."  
For a moment, Ken and Oikawa were frozen. Then Ken nodded.  
"Well, come on then," Daisuke said, and they ran, up onto the rock Ken had been sitting on not minutes before.  
Oikawa started reacting again, he brought his hands together, mumbling something under his breath.  
But it was too late.  
They fell over the edge before he, before anyone could do anything. Fell into the water, dark dark water that was as dark as death. And death it was.  
They fell into the water, together.  
And together, they fell into freedom.  



End file.
